


特殊待遇

by oversizedcassette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedcassette/pseuds/oversizedcassette
Summary: 四战后，六火卡，和平世界各种各样的卡给堍过生日
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: 带卡和平世界线





	特殊待遇

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的土哥生贺。  
> 旧作，水平很次，我甚至还在用片段灭文法！

早晨五点五十。

紧身内搭，长袖上衣，长裤，马甲，半指手套，忍者鞋。

宇智波带土在卡卡西坐起身来的第一时间就醒了，但依旧一动不动，呼吸绵长地伪装成沉睡的模样，只是悄悄支楞起了耳朵。

他穿好衣服了，他弯下腰靠过来了，是要给我一个吻吗？

后颈微微一暖，接着就没了下文，片刻后带土才反应过来，刚才卡卡西是掖了一下被角。

现在他站起来了。

即使卡卡西的脚步轻到几乎无声，闭着眼睛的带土依然能准确地感应到“旗木卡卡西”这个存在鲜明的个体的具体方位。毕竟是那么熟悉的卡卡西的气息，怎么可能和室内其他寡淡、平常、无趣的物体与空气混为一谈呢？

他从床的那一侧走到床脚了，他走过床脚了，他应该马上要走到我所在的这一侧来了——

他没有。

一阵极细微的布料摩擦声——带土推测那是卡卡西拿起了挂在衣架上的火影袍——之后，卡卡西毫不留恋地走出了门，扔下了一个人在床上发怔的带土。

今天是宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西确认关系之后的第一个生日，而他身领六代目火影之职的忙碌男友，看上去将此事忘得一干二净。

在某一个瞬间，宇智波带土产生了把被子一掀怒而捶床泄愤的冲动。啥都没给人就走了，自己白装睡半天有什么意义？

但是下一刻他已经绷得蓄势待发的肌肉又松懈了下来，继续摊在床上。决定了，旗木卡卡西什么时候想起来这回事，他宇智波带土的一天什么时候才开始，要是卡卡西过完今天还是不记得，他就睡到卡卡西下班回家，必须让卡卡西深切地认识到自身忽视男朋友的重大错误。

嘿，你不给我这个吻，我还就不起来了。

* * *

02

事实上宇智波带土并没有守住他的誓言。

在十点整的时候，重新陷入梦乡的他被人粗暴地叫醒了。

精准点说，是被盖在脑壳上的一巴掌给盖醒了。

“笨蛋带土！都几点了你怎么还……呃！”

宇智波带土，第四次忍界大战发起人，曾任S级叛忍组织晓的幕后头目多年，虽然不知道为什么自己警惕性差到被人打到头才醒，但身体依旧在惊醒的一瞬间做出了条件反射的防卫动作。

而后他的神经，也跟着绞紧到嗡鸣。

这可是六代目火影旗木卡卡西的家，而暗部、忍犬，甚至他自己，都没能在敌人发动攻击前作出任何反应，这简直……

“你是什么……人……”

说到最后一个字的时候，他那阴冷的口气和手上的劲道都已经有所软和了下来。宇智波带土吃惊地看着被自己反拧着胳膊按在床上的这个小白毛，对方纤细的小臂上已经浮起了一层明显的红印。

小白毛压下了吃痛的神态，从牙缝里艰难地挤出声音：“好重，我是……”

“别动。”带土才不会因为这副模样就如此快地交付信任，他蓦地又加了力道让这个小白毛无法动弹，然后凑上去在他脖颈上嗅了一口。

“真的是卡卡西……”带土不敢置信。

“为什么要用这么变态的方法来确认身份。”小白毛……小卡卡西后颈的寒毛全竖了起来，他迅速地翻过身，“感知一下我的查克拉不行吗。”

带土看上去还有些怔楞，一副完全没听他在说什么的样子，伸手握住小卡卡西的腋下把他举了起来，用着有些晕乎的口气问道：“你这是怎么回事？你中什么暗算了吗？你好轻啊。你早上出门不是还好好的吗？怎么突然回来了？还穿着这身小背带，你……”

卡卡西毫无回答他的意思，眉头挑起聚拢，眉毛中段下压，露出了一个带土前十几年的人生中再熟悉不过的深深嫌弃神情：“放我下来。”

“这性格也太还原了……”带土喃喃道，接着灵光一闪，“你是穿越过来的小时候的卡卡西吗？你今年几岁了？”

“……”

所以说，你就不能感知一下我的查克拉吗？被他晃来晃去的小卡卡西翻了个白眼。

这反应就和小时候的卡卡西不太一样，显得有些过于友好了。在几分钟的眩晕状态过去之后，宇智波带土也冷静了下来，意识到这个小卡卡西既然认识他这个突然长到三十多，半边脸和身子还添上了好多疤的小伙伴，答案已经十分明显。

“你干嘛用这么粗暴的方法叫我。”

“谁知道你这吊车尾到现在还没起啊。”

两人对了一句台词，差不多能把剧本接上了。

带土把小卡卡西放到自己腿上，拉过他的右手：“挺疼的吧？太危险了。”

“原谅你了。毕竟今天是你……毕竟是今天。”小卡卡西歪着脑袋斜着眼看衣柜。

带土一个没忍住，伸出邪恶的手掌去实现了自己二十年前没胆付诸实践的野望。

小卡卡西用力打开带土把自己头发揉得一团乱的手，怒道：“下午五点我还要去火影楼交任务，你再磨磨蹭蹭的我就自己出门了。”

两分钟后，收拾停当的宇智波带土神采奕奕地站在门口，问被他架在肩膀上的小卡卡西：“我们去哪？”

* * *

03

慢悠悠地逛了一路之后，充当人形坐骑的宇智波带土跟着小指挥官的指示停在了丸子店门口，困惑地捏了捏他的脚踝：“怎么来这里，你又不吃甜的。”

“今天是谁的生日啊。别不识好歹了。”小卡卡西向外一踢腿，没能成功地挣脱出来。

带土满心愉快地走进店里，说话都带着能飘出花来的尾音：“来三串丸子，嗯……再来一碟仙贝。”

“好的，宇智波先生，您……”丸子店的女招待欢迎客人的话说到一半就卡在了喉咙里。

她看了看这位宇智波带土先生，又看了看他架在脖子上的白毛小正太——这小正太还戴着六代目同款面罩，又看了看宇智波带土先生——这回的侧重点在他看上去格外荡漾的笑容上，眼神渐渐变得警惕。

带土读懂了她“是不是应该报警”的表情，赶紧向她介绍：“这是卡卡西。”

这句解释丝毫没有起到该有的效果，女招待的眼神更怪异了，在“现在就报警”还是“先稳住他”的选项里摇摆不定。

小卡卡西用平板的死鱼眼扫视了一番两人的交流，有点不耐烦地又徒劳地蹬了一下小腿，对带土说：“放开我，我不跑行了吧。”

“……”带土诚恳地说，“事情不是你想的那样。”

接收到女招待在背后比的手势，丸子店老板当机立断地向门外冲去。

当宇智波带土正在“先把卡卡西按在腿上打一顿”和“先用神威把老板吸进空间冷静冷静”中犹豫的时候，一道身影率先从黑暗中显现出来，挡在了老板身前。

“不用担心，一切事态在火影大人的掌控之中。”戴着狐狸面具的暗部沉声道。

“……”

宇智波带土仰起头望了眼小卡卡西的下巴颏，又看了看这个矮他一头的银发暗部：“卡……卡……”

“在暗部执行任务的时候不能喊他的原名是基本规矩。”暗部打断了他的未出口之言。

“你跟着我们多久了？”小卡卡西问。

暗部抬起头，这让带土看清了他狐狸面具下一黑一红的眼睛，低声道：“从你们出门开始。”

带土：“……”

* * *

04

此刻，宇智波带土深刻体会到了他过去经常让别人感受的那种无力感。

他心情复杂地坐在丸子店里，身边坐着小卡卡西，桌子斜对面靠墙站着少年暗部，发自内心地问道：“你在干什么？”

由于他没指明问话对象，两个卡卡西都一副事不关己的姿态。小卡卡西盘子里的仙贝少了一块，面罩下的脸鼓鼓地正在咀嚼，看样子是没法答话了，于是带土把视线投向了几乎要与阴影融为一体的暗部卡卡西。

“我在等你的命令。”犹豫了一会，暗部卡卡西说。

宇智波带土花了一秒钟消化了这句话里的巨大信息量：“你今天听我的？任何命令？”

“啊。在我五点交班以前。”与小卡卡西的童音不同，暗部卡卡西的声音带着变声期的沙哑和青涩感，微微带着笑意的时候就像羽毛轻轻刮过人心。

带土咀嚼丸子的动作顿住了，舔了舔嘴角，那动作让人分辨不出他是嘴唇发干还是仅仅想舔去糖渍而已。

“你过来。”

带土揭开了少年暗部的狐狸面具，那道熟悉的伤疤和血红的眼瞳出现在面前。

他握住了少年的左肩，大拇指描摩着那道暗部的标记，把这个单薄的少年拉进了怀里。两臂圈住少年的身形，下巴搁在对方的头顶，是一个绝对禁锢的姿势。

少年暗部动了动，在他的胸前找到了一个合适的位置，那头乱支的银发挠得他发痒。

好一会后，带土掐住暗部卡卡西的下巴，把他的头抬起来。

“我早就想这么干了。”带土说着，倾身贴上了那因为紧张而颤动的眼皮。

我的眼睛。

与我共享同一双眼睛的半身。

我的卡卡西。

我早就该这么干了。

“你太粘了。”暗部抱怨。

带土充耳不闻，指节已经扣进了面罩，向下拉去：“今天早晨，你欠我一个吻来着。”

* * *

05

“被迫吃甜食了吧。”小卡卡西道。

暗部卡卡西拉上面罩，遮住了脸上的热度：“主要是想洗脸。”

宇智波带土付完账，看着门口这两只。来的时候，他肩膀上扛着一个小卡卡西，走的时候，他可以左拥一个少年卡卡西，右抱一个小卡卡西。想到此处，一时之间竟有种身处天堂的不实感。

暗部的面具是强行扣下了，但是……宇智波带土盯着暗部暴露在寒冷空气中的肩膀看了两眼，把自己的外袍脱下来，不顾对方的反抗套在了他身上：“这是命令。”

暗部卡卡西扯着对他来说有些过长的外袍，欲言又止。

“老实穿着，不然冻感冒了要你好看。”带土把小卡卡西抱在了右手臂上，这突如其来的举动让小白毛下意识地抱住了他的脖子以稳住身形，在意识到自己干了什么之后又迅速放手：“……”

暗部卡卡西刚流露出一丝似笑非笑的神情，就被带土大力往身前一搂，跌了个踉跄：“……”

“接下来去哪逛？”感觉自己坐拥整个世界的宇智波带土踌躇满志地问。

“我听你的命令。”暗部卡卡西说。

“我看大概会是审讯室吧。”小卡卡西说。

“哟，带……土。”阿斯玛和红向同期打招呼的手僵硬地举在半空中，“你……你这是……”

穿着一身黑色紧身无袖背心，在冷风中露出两条精壮手臂的宇智波带土，右胳膊上坐着一个细胳膊细腿，一脸不情愿的白毛小正太，左边搂着一个两眼无神，晃晃荡荡地披着明显属于宇智波带土的外袍，眼角带着红晕的白毛少年。完全是一副终于没能控制住邪恶欲望，当街自我放飞的架式。

虽然慑于宇智波带土的肌肉不是很敢上前，还是有不少围观群众远远地指点了起来，甚至有记者举起了相机。

带土沉着地说：“事情不是你们想象的那样。”

他把暗部卡卡西披着的外袍向下扒了一点，露出了光溜的肩膀：“你看，我是怕他冷。”

小卡卡西推了一把他的脸。

暗部卡卡西迟疑了一会，说：“对，就是这样。”

红露出“这真是太丧心病狂了”的表情。

进退两难的阿斯玛突然眼前一亮：“卡卡西！”

* * *

06

“对，就是卡卡西。我就说，这么明显的特征，你们没道理……”

“哟，阿斯玛，红。”银发上忍的视线从《亲热天堂》上移开了一秒，向两位同期打了个招呼。

“你今天怎么穿回这身了？”阿斯玛疑惑道。

红拼命地拿胳膊肘怼阿斯玛，向他示意话题的重心应该是站在那边的宇智波带土。

“嘛，因为今天是带土的生日……”

“卡卡西！”带土大喜过望，“你快解释一下……”

“带土？”成年卡卡西转过身来，下一刻瞪大了眼睛。

带土心头涌上不祥的预感。

“带土……你这是……犯……”

在引起更多的议论之前，宇智波带土冲上去抓住这个卡卡西发动了神威。

“抱歉，抱歉。”上忍卡卡西躺在影岩顶上，一边笑一边喘气。

他的护额已经被扯落丢在了一边，面罩也被扒了下来，宇智波带土危险地扳住他的脸：“说好的给我过生日呢，很好玩是不是。”

“我也确实没料到你会把场面搞得这么像犯罪份子。”上忍卡卡西半眯着眼睛。

“睁开。”带土按在了他那只下意识闭上的左眼眼尾上，凑上去亲了一记，“睁开。”

卡卡西无奈地睁开了左眼，三勾玉的中心倒映出带土的模样：“我觉得你嘴上没擦干净。”

暗部卡卡西赞同道：“我怀疑我的睫毛粘一块了。”

带土怒道：“再乱撩我就不客气了，今天你可是要听我命令的。”

暗部卡卡西狡猾地笑了起来：“但是我马上就要交班了啊。”

“该去火影楼了。”小卡卡西一脚踢在带土腿上。

* * *

07

宇智波带土用神威拖家带口地出现在火影办公室内，在鹿丸惊悚的眼神里双手架在了六代目的办公桌上：“你得负责挽回我的名誉。”

六代目弯起了眼睛：“嘛，鹿丸，如你所见，我得下班了。”

“所以六代目你今天一直懒洋洋的精神不济是这个原因吗？！”

宇智波带土很少用走的方式从火影楼把旗木卡卡西接回家，因为路上总是会有很多人不断地和卡卡西打招呼。

今天也是这样。

而且今天过来打招呼的人是往常的好几倍。

幸好今天回应的人也是往常的好几倍。

六代目一边和大家打招呼，一边笑眯眯地解释已经迅速传遍街头巷尾的流言为宇智波带土正名：“是误会，今天带土生日，我们只是在玩而已。”

穿着得体的暗部卡卡西和从带土背后探出一个脑袋的小卡卡西点头。

“嘛，就是这样。”上忍卡卡西也挥了挥手。

“原来今天是宇智波先生的生日啊，那……这个，还请收下。”各位听了六代的解释，纷纷在身上找摸起来，实在找不出什么的，就拿了把花来。

宇智波先生领着这两大两小走在回家的路上，心里暖乎乎的。

“原来如此，今天是宇智波先生的生日啊。”涂着厚重紫色眼影的青年惊讶地说。

带土眯起眼睛：“你是之前那个记者，我警告你，你要是敢把照片发到哪个报纸上……”

青年向后退了一步，举起手：“我只是个摄影师而已，并不是记者。”

“既然如此，这张照片就当作贺礼吧。生日快乐，宇智波先生。”摄影师递出相片，柔和地笑了起来。

带土伸出去的手停在了半空。

他沉默地盯着摄影师嘴角那颗熟悉的痣看了半晌，又转头和六代目火影对视：“这个是什么时候的，我为什么不认识。”

“嘛，如你所见，这位是斯坎儿桑，是一个摄影师。”


End file.
